La fille au stylo
by Darling Cullen
Summary: "Elle rentrait dans la salle, une brunette au visage pâle et aux lèvres rouges sang. Elle avait un stylo dans les cheveux." Edward va rencontrer une fille qui va le fasciner. Comment passer du rêve à la réalité. Drabble, AH AU B/E
1. Chapter 1 : Lundi 16 Janvier

_Hey, _

_Voici une histoire toute mignonne sur laquelle j'ai travaillé pour essayer de vaincre ma page blanche. Cette histoire est très courte, elle comportera une Douzaine de chapitres. _

_Merci à Lilie pour son mot et à Jazz pour sa correction _

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

_Lundi 16 Janvier 2012_

J'étais dans l'amphithéâtre pour le cours de Monsieur Jacquemerts quand je l'ai remarqué pour la première fois. Elle rentrait dans la salle, une brunette au visage pâle et aux lèvres rouges sang. Elle était plutôt jolie. Le cours commença. Assise quatre sièges devant moi sur la gauche. Elle avait un stylo dans les cheveux.

* * *

_Je sais c'est très court, les autres chapitres seront un peu plus long, mais cela restera quand même très court. La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire dans la totalité donc la publication sera très rapide. _

_Laissez moi vos impressions avant de partir_

_Je vous revoie ce soir pour la suite._

_Have a sexy and lovely day _


	2. Chapter 2 : Mardi 24 Janvier

_Voici comme prévu le chapitre deux, très court aussi._

_Au cas où vous auriez un doute Twilight n'est pas de moi (je préfère les vampires à crocs)  
_

_Merci à Lilie pour son mot et Jazz pour sa correction.  
_

_Enjoy  
_

* * *

_Mardi 24 Janvier 2012_

J'ai revu la jolie brunette aujourd'hui à la bibliothèque, deux tables devant moi. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil essayant de ne pas faire me remarquer. Ses affaires étalées devant elle, elle arborait une mine concentrée pendant qu'elle écrivait sur des feuilles doubles. Elle avait toujours son stylo dans les cheveux.

* * *

_Je sais que c'est très court, celui d'après devrait être un tantinet plus long. _

_Je compte garder ce rythme de publication à savoir deux chapitres par jours. _

_A demain matin_

_Have a sexy and lovely day _


	3. Chapter 3 : Jeudi 26 Janvier

_Hola !_

_Voici le chapitre 3 de si bon matin (enfin pour moi en tout cas). Il est comme promis un tantinet plus long (aux mots près).  
_

_Les choses se précisent, notamment le pourquoi du surnom et du nom de l'histoire (même si c'était assez évident).  
_

_Au cas où vous auriez un doute Twilight n'est pas de moi (je préfère les vampires à crocs)  
_

_Merci à Lilie pour son mot et Jazz pour sa correction.  
_

___Enjoy_  


* * *

_Jeudi 26 Janvier 2012_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu la jolie brunette au café où je travaille, j'ai pu l'observer de plus près. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux noisette. Des grains de beauté sur les fossettes. Des lèvres toujours de cette couleur rouge sang et un visage en forme de cœur. Ses vêtements un trop large laissaient deviner les légères de sa silhouette gracile. Elle avait ce stylo dans les cheveux. Je décidais de l'appeler la fille au stylo.

* * *

_Je vous retrouve donc ce soir vers 20 heure comme hier et je vous souhaite une bonne journée :)_

_Laissez moi vos impressions avant de partir_

_Have a sexy and lovely day _


	4. Chapter 4 : Mardi 6 Mars

_Bonsoir :)  
_

_Il fait déjà affreusement nuit, et je suis en avance d'une petite demi-heure. J'étais en train de les poster sur DAOLFF et je me suis dit pourquoi pas le faire toute de suite. _

_Ce chapitre est un tantinet plus long que celui d'avant (si, si, 74 contre 73 mots, il y a du progrès)  
_

_Au cas où vous auriez un doute Twilight n'est pas de moi (je préfère les vampires à crocs)  
_

_Merci à Lilie pour son mot et Jazz pour sa correction.  
_

___Enjoy_  


* * *

_Mardi 6 Mars 2012_

Je venais à la bibliothèque presque tous les mardis maintenant. C'était mon jour de repos et j'allais observer la fille au stylo. Je restais toujours à une distance minimum apportant avec moi de quoi faire semblant de travailler. Elle était la seule chose qui retenait mon attention. Je pouvais passer des heures à la regarder sans qu'elle ne cesse de me fasciner. Je ne pensais qu'à détacher ses cheveux pour passer ma main dedans.

* * *

_Laissez vos impressions avant de partir_

_Passez une bonne soirée et à demain matin.  
_

___Have a sexy and lovely day _


	5. Chapter 5 : Vendredi 9 Mars

_Hola  
_

_Voici le chapitre cinq, un tout petit peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira  
_

_Au cas où vous auriez un doute Twilight n'est pas de moi (je préfère les vampires à crocs)  
_

_Merci à Lilie pour son mot et Jazz pour sa correction.  
_

_____Enjoy_  


* * *

_Vendredi 9 Mars 2012_

Je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour voir la fille au stylo pourtant nous n'étions pas mardi aujourd'hui. Je m'assis près d'elle toujours respectant une certaine distance. Elle était en train d'écrire dans un petit carnet, noircissant pages après pages. Elle était concentrée, elle mordillait sa lèvre. Elle relevait la tête de temps en temps rougissant. Peut-être pensait-elle à moi comme je pensais à elle. Elle me donnait affreusement envie de savoir ce qu'elle écrivait.

* * *

_Laissez vos impressions avant de partir_

_Passez une bonne journée et à ce soir.  
_

___Have a sexy and lovely day _


	6. Chapter 6 : Jeudi 22 Mars

_Hey _

_Voici la suite, avec le chapitre 6, j'espère que cela vous plaira_

_J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de complaintes par rapport à la taille des chapitres, ils sont déjà finis et je ne compte pas les changer donc ... _

_Au cas où vous auriez un doute Twilight n'est pas de moi (je préfère les vampires à crocs)  
_

_Merci à Lilie pour son mot et Jazz pour sa correction.  
_

_______Enjoy_

* * *

_Jeudi 22 Mars 2012_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu la fille au stylo dans le métro. Je la fixais comme à mon habitude, discrètement. Le stylo maintenait toujours ses cheveux attachés. Son regard voguait de personnes en personnes sans jamais s'ancrer sur un point précis. Elle resta ainsi pendant quatre stations. Puis elle fit la chose que je rêvais de faire, elle saisit le crayon, libérant sa magnifique chevelure chocolat après avoir sorti son fameux calepin et elle se remit à écrire.

* * *

_Laissez vos impressions avant de partir_

_Passez une bonne soirée et à demain matin.  
_

___Have a sexy and lovely day _


	7. Chapter 7 : Lundi 26 Mars

_Hola !_

_voici la suite comme prévu, avec un peu plus de mots ;)  
_

_Au cas où vous auriez un doute Twilight n'est pas de moi (je préfère les vampires à crocs)  
_

_Merci à Lilie pour son mot et Jazz pour sa correction.  
_

_______Enjoy_

* * *

_Lundi 26 Mars 2012_

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de changer de place lorsque j'ai vu la fille au stylo entrer dans l'amphithéâtre. J'étais beaucoup plus concentré sur elle que je ne l'étais sur le cours de Monsieur Jacquemerts. Je connaissais sa place par cœur alors je me suis placé deux rangs devant elle avec l'idée en tête de rester concentré. Mais bizarrement la savoir derrière moi était pire, je sentais son regard brulé mon dos, tout en étant incapable de discerner si elle me fixait ou pas. La semaine prochaine, je reprendrais ma place.

* * *

_Laissez vos impressions avant de partir_

_Passez une bonne journée et à ce soir.  
_

___Have a sexy and lovely day _


	8. Chapter 8 : Jeudi 5 Avril

_Hola_

_Je m'excuse pour le retard, Fanfiction n'était pas d'accord avec moi ce soir  
_

_Au cas où vous auriez un doute Twilight n'est pas de moi (je préfère les vampires à crocs)  
_

_Merci à Lilie pour son mot et Jazz pour sa correction.  
_

_______Enjoy_

* * *

_Jeudi 5 Avril 2012_

La fille au stylo est venue me voir au café pendant mes heures de travail, Tanya me l'a dit. Elle commandait toujours la même chose : un grand chocolat chaud avec une pointe de cannelle et un cookie. Je laissais un gâteau de côté pour elle au cas où elle passerait. Même si elle ne passait pas très souvent. Je mémorisais chacune des petites choses que j'apprenais sur elle. Quand elle est partie, elle m'a donné un sourire.

* * *

_Laissez vos impressions avant de partir_

_Passez une bonne soirée et à demain matin.  
_

___Have a sexy and lovely day _


	9. Chapter 9 : Mardi 10 Avril

_Hola_

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit, voici le chapitre 9  
_

_Au cas où vous auriez un doute Twilight n'est pas de moi (je préfère les vampires à crocs)  
_

_Merci à Lilie pour son mot et Jazz pour sa correction.  
_

_______Enjoy_

* * *

_Mardi 10 Avril_

Elle n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. J'ai attendu pendant trente minutes et j'ai commencé à paniquer. Je me suis demandé pourquoi elle ne venait pas, si elle avait d'autres projets avec ses amis, avec son petit-ami. Je me suis calmé, je me suis senti trahi, je me suis senti triste, me disant qu'elle ne voulait peut-être plus me voir, mais je me suis rappelé qu'elle ne me voyait pas. Puis j'ai paniqué de nouveau, me demandant si quelque chose de grave lui était arrivée. Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit-là. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle est rentrée en cours, elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

* * *

_Laissez vos impressions avant de partir_

_Passez une bonne journée et à ce soir.  
_

___Have a sexy and lovely day _


	10. Chapter 10 : Mercredi 11 Avril

_Hola, _

_Voici le chapitre 10 qui arrive à l'heure cette fois. On arrive près de la fin puisque c'est l'avant dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. J'espère que cela vous plaira  
_

_Au cas où vous auriez un doute Twilight n'est pas de moi (je préfère les vampires à crocs)  
_

_Merci à Lilie pour son mot et Jazz pour sa correction.  
_

_______Enjoy_

* * *

_Mercredi 11 Avril 2012_

Je suis allé à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, bien que nous ne soyons pas un mardi. Ne pas la voir le jour précédent m'avait perturbé. Je m'assoyais dans un coin attendant impatiemment qu'elle vienne prendre place elle aussi. Quand elle entra, je remarquais que quelque chose avait changé chez elle, elle rayonnait. Elle me surprit quand au lieu de s'asseoir à sa table habituelle, elle choisit un bureau en face de moi, deux tables plus loin. Je la sentis me regarder. Je relevais la tête. Elle me regardait. Je la regardais. Elle me sourit. Je lui souris. Mardi, je l'inviterai.

* * *

_Laissez vos impressions avant de partir_

_Passez une bonne soirée et à demain matin.  
_

___Have a sexy and lovely night_


	11. Chapter 11 : Mardi 17 Avril

_Hola_

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit, Voici la chapitre 11, le dernier avant l'épilogue._

Au cas où vous auriez un doute Twilight n'est pas de moi (je préfère les vampires à crocs)

Merci à Lilie pour son mot et Jazz pour sa correction.

Enjoy  


* * *

_Mardi 17 Avril 2012_

Aujourd'hui était un mardi spécial. J'avais attendu toute la semaine, je m'étais préparé. J'arrivais en avance, je m'assoyais dans un coin, l'attendant avec impatience. Elle portait le même sourire ravissant que la semaine dernière, par contre ses vêtements avaient changé, ils étaient plus près du corps, plus féminins mais pas vulgaires. Elle était magnifique. Nous recommençâmes le même schéma que la semaine précédente sauf que cette fois, prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'allais l'aborder.

« **Moi c'est Edward**

- **Bella**

-** Ça te dirait de venir prendre un café avec moi ? **

-** J'adorerai ça**, me répondit-elle accompagné de son sourire resplendissant. »

* * *

_C'était la rencontre entre Bella et Edward, vous l'aviez attendu, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus. Il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue que je publierai ce soir_

_Laissez vos impressions avant de partir_

_Passez une bonne journée et à ce soir.  
_

___Have a sexy and lovely day _


	12. Epilogue : Dimanche 18 Novembre

_Hola :)_

_Voici donc l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Au cas où vous auriez un dernier doute Twilight n'est pas de moi (je préfère les vampires à crocs)_

_Merci à Lilie pour son mot et Jazz pour sa correction._

___Enjoy_  


* * *

_Dimanche 18 Novembre 2012_

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, nous avions appris à nous connaitre, à nous trouver, à nous aimer. Tout me fascinait chez elle, sa manière qu'elle avait de me séduire, son rire ravissant si communicatif, sa présence, ses passe-temps ridicules et charmants, son goût prononcé pour tout ce qui est rétro, son rêve de devenir écrivain, cette manie qu'elle a de griffonner la moindre petite chose dans son carnet, ses mines boudeuses quand je la réveille le matin. Aujourd'hui la fille au stylo avait un nom. Elle s'appelait Bella et elle était plus magnifique et intéressante que la fille au stylo était. Elle était réelle et je étais amoureux d'elle.

* * *

_Cette histoire est donc fini, j'espère que vous l'avez appréciée. Je ne prévois pas de faire de suite par contre, je pense à écrire cette histoire du point de vue de Bella donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez_.

_Laissez vos impressions avant de partir_

___Have a sexy and lovely day _


End file.
